


Age of Gargoyles meet everday life

by ElitaOneSpark



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElitaOneSpark/pseuds/ElitaOneSpark
Summary: Random and fun chapters of what happens when medieval Gargoyles meet modern Manhattan. I LOVE challenges of creating a WHY or HOW something happens that is never explained but happens or appears. May be humorous, serious, or relatively scientific or maybe not. Rated "T" presently for canon typical violence lightly referenced and adult humor hinted at.
Relationships: David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos, Goliath/Elisa Maza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. TRIMETHYLXANTHINE AND NEED

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a literary major or professional writer. (obviously). And I do not have a beta (mistakes are mine) Please “subscribe” to get chapter updates or “bookmark” to save for future fun. And please drop a comment or two and let me know what you think. First chapter is on Demona, but ALL the different characters will follow. My muse hit on her first.

CHAPTER ONE : TRIMETHYLXANTHINE AND NEED

The coffee guy refused to flinch. ‘The tips are worth it,’ he reminded himself for the umpteenth time that morning. Barely twenty-one years old, he needed the job to pay for his own apartment after growing up with many siblings and no personal space. ‘College here I come this fall.’ The amount he earned in tips as a coffee barista was often more than his hourly wage and the first two months of working the counter had been great tips and forestalled school loans. Money that was worth every moment of forced polite customer service. Then again. The red haired woman before him continued her rant, seemingly oblivious to the open stares from the other customers waiting in line.

“Aer you as ignorant as a Viking? Or is your memory as flighty as a bog wisp!”

The manager glanced over, seeing a thin woman wearing a tight-fitting business suit. A small frown crossed her face at the garish shoes the other female wore. “What century did those drop out of? Dark brown leather and squared off end. And who talks like that? Must be a stage hand from a Broadway show." As manager of the corner coffee shop, she only interfered when she had to. Most problems were quickly solved by food and drink. Better to let customers rant sometimes.

“How meaningless is your existence? I want a Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino Blended Coffee with dragon’s teeth! Before the dragon ages and rots that is. Get it right you doaty or I will rend your wingless arms off before I drop you a thousand feet to your death this very night!” The woman gestured with her arms nearly knocking the warning sign about hot coffee off the counter top. 

“And here is your order. Grande drink for…” He started.

“Mine! What took so long? Enchantment spells go quicker than that.” The woman nabbed her drink, slapping down the exact cash required and practically snarled before guzzling it. Storming past people intent on their cellphones, her shove rocked the front door. The glass frame quivered but didn't break, the banging noise actually causing a few people to look up from their cellphones. The barista sighed, straightening his hair cap as his manager moved closer.

“What was that customer's problem?”

“I’m not sure. She walked in complaining about a broken mirror and it got weirder from there.”

“Don’t take it personal Mike. Everyone is grouchy before their morning coffee,” the manager comforted. “Next customer please.”

Outside on the street the woman slurped the last of the coffee, crumpling then tossing the empty cup into the curbside trash can. “Curse you Puck! I hate this pathetic shell of flesh. It requires substance and tires easily. Human magic of caffeine power. I drank it. Why isn't it working yet? I have revenge to plan.” 

The crackling crunch sound accompanying the skidding of her step momentarily stopped her ranting. Lifting her left foot, Demona’s eyes narrowed at the discarded soda pop cup wedged under the shoe heel. “Lazy humans. Use, throw away and ravage the land again. Nothing has changed over the centuries except the speed of their destruction.” 

“This world is useless if I remove all the humans and it’s already ruined.” Bending down, she twisted the cup out before adding a nearby food bag and cookie wrapper bobbing past in the breeze. She retrieved another abandoned cup off the crosswalk sign and the entire mess was wadded into a ball and dropped dead center into the trash. “I will show these short lived mortals. Use their science and technology against them. Money and power? I will show them the meaning of power. Pick that cup up!” 

The man half bent alongside her flinched, only one foot on the ground as he exited the cab. Retrieving his Styrofoam cup out of the gutter, he stepped out and up onto the curb. Another man exited the cab, holding his cup tightly to his chest. 

“The trash is over there human.” She pointed to the side, not intimidated by either of the burly men glaring down at her. 

“I see it lady. Dropped it by accident reaching for the door handle. Sheesh, whatever.” He shrugged and tried a long throw across the sidewalk. The cup rolled around the rim and tipped over to the ground, the lid falling off onto the pavement. Sighing heavily, he retrieved it while turning to see her disappear into the crowd. 

“Hey glasses, who was that?” 

“No idea. Another crack pot tourist probably. Get a move on. Tony wants his latte before the big meeting. Got protection plans to offer around here,” the large man commented.


	2. Room with a view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elisa get the only HUGE room in a major hospital in a major city all to herself that happened to have a skylight and enough room and access for Goliath and her family? After she was accidentally shot with her own gun? The "Deadly Force" episode in season one where Tony Dracon steals advanced guns from Xanatos Enterprises. Check out the hospital room background, a room full of medical equipment. Money can buy or bribe about anything. The reference to the choice of Puck’s wish or service is canon but not in the cartoon. Castle Wyvern was started in 971 and the attack betrayal happened in 994. Castle was later abandoned by Princess with the rookery eggs taken elsewhere.

CHAPTER TWO – ROOM WITH A VIEW

“It’s almost like you are personally familiar with magical creatures,” David Xanatos smirked. Sitting in his office within the rebuilt and transferred Wyvern castle, he regraded his personal assistant.

Owen's facial expression was as bland and professional as ever. "If you mean familiar as in researching the tales, the actual location of Castle Wyvern which existed for less than forty years as a working home and the Grimorum Arcanorum sealed in a glass display. And studying endless hours of mythical tales in multiple ancient languages then yes, I am familiar with the Gargoyles. And as a word of caution, they are not beasts nor children. They bear wings and claws but have human emotions, cognitive abilities and intelligence. They are merely…”

“Untrained?”

“Uneducated. The Gargoyles can grasp scientific and technological concepts with proper training I assure you. They are to be hoisted into place on the tower perches tomorrow and the spell will be broken. Are you sure you are truly prepared? The window of opportunity to manipulate them is limited.”

“Nonsense Owen. And manipulation is such a harsh word. I prefer specific directional guidance. And I have been ready since I first heard of their existence. Time I get a little payback for the cost of moving the castle as it were.”

“As you say Mr. Xanatos. Will there be anything else?’

“One minor detail. You are to be their point of contact. All dealings with them and the public are through you.”

“That is hardly a minor detail sir. Contact as in answering service or maid? The potential for danger or fall out from discovering their existence can be history changing for several races.”

“More as a life coach and counselor. Be the behind-the-scenes guy. I know you can handle it. Goodnight and keep my updated on the weather in the next twenty-four hours. Wouldn’t want a lightning bolt hitting them or our chopper full of attackers. No missed stage cues as it were,” David ordered as he headed out the door.

Weeks later, the office echoed with clicks of a computer keyboard as Owen updated inventory lists to track the stolen guns. The dock fight and missing weaponry grated him. As Puck he could have wiped the ocean floor with the attackers. In his human form, he had been limited with witnesses. The phone rang, the caller id displaying _Surgical Station One_. “Hello?”

“Yes, I am Owen.” The being listened carefully, a bare emotion crossing his face. Fear. “Apparently Ms. Maza listed me as a contact without telling me. I understand and will be there shortly.” Hanging up the phone, he cradled his head in his hands briefly. “Too many prophecies and threads of time futures wrap around Goliath and Elisa to be broken now. I must take steps to ensure her survival and their relationship. Not as my true self either. Oberon’s laws forbid my direct interference. I cannot undo the actions or heal the wound magically.”

Taking a deep breath, the man stood and straightened his glasses. A flash of power and he blinked, teleporting into the Chapel side room. A simple podium framed by white flowers settled the front. Four rows of wood pews on either side filled the small room, electronic candles on a single wall shelf flickered. Stepping out through the double doors, the noise and lights of the hospital stimuli blasted in.

“May I help you?” The nurse shifted her clipboard to the side, protecting the information from being seen as he approached.

“I need an update on Detective Elisa Maza. Gunshot wound. Brought in less than twenty minutes ago.”

“Are you family?”

“I am her emergency contact. Family is on their way here. I am authorized to ensure her care. Full medical directive as stated in papers filed with the administration offices.” Owen blinked, the necessary records blinking into existence across the networks.

“I just have to verify, standard procedure you understand. Offices are closed, let me check the computer before we go any further.” The nurse went around the nurse’s station, bringing up the triage records while puzzling his appearance. “Strange, I never saw him come in. And I didn't hear the elevator doors open. Must have been in the chapel a long time. Probably before I came on shift. Poor soul reaching for help for a loved one. There it is. Primary contact is family with emergency secondary. Added today.’ Smiling, she tapped the monitor. “You are Owen Robin Barnett? Robin as in the bird?”

“Robin as in assistant to Batman also Bruce Wayne, an intelligent and dual sided billionaire. Mr. Barnett is sufficient to address me.”

“She is in surgery and listed as critical and unstable with Dr. Santos as her primary attending. What do you need?”

“I need to discuss Ms. Maza’s recovery and the room where she will be staying until discharged.”

Several hours later Owen put his cellphone away. Calling in favors and a sizeable donation promise of both money and equipment and the staff were preparing a room he approved of. It took two more hours to clear the room then clean it. Then he met with the work crew, and the hospital's talkative supply officer.

“All this for one patient? This is used to store spare cabinets and janitor supplies mostly. Skylight up there makes it hard to keep the room warm or cold in the seasons. The room on the West side is newly tiled and half this size with beautiful sunsets.”

“This eastern exposure has a wider outside ledge and is less visible from the street and nearby buildings. More restful for the patient I assure you. The supportive equipment is to be up and ready the moment she leaves surgery. Ms. Maza’s visitors will require this larger space to attend her bedside.”

“No problem buddy. I am the head supply officer and thanks to you or rather your charity funding the new medical equipment is going to save a lot of lives. Every spare unit the doctor might need is being outfitted and ready. Hate to see the bill on this one. Gunshots are nasty. Take weeks to recover. And tagging a cop? Guaranteed way to bring heaps of trouble down on you. ”

"You have no idea. Ms. Maza will recover and fulfill her destiny. And my boss is indisposed of, leaving me to carry the work. Keep me updated. I need to be elsewhere. The sun is rising soon.”

“Sure thing. Lex, push that defibrillator cart over there. And Mr. Barnett? Sir?” the man looked around, seeing only the four workers in the room. The door into the hallway remained closed and the cabinet waiting on the cart blocked it from being used as other equipment was being shifted. “Where did he go?”

Atop Castle Wyvern Owen nodded as the breeze rustled through his short blonde colored hair. He thought back to the offer he had made David Xanatos. “I will give you a choice. One wish from Puck or a lifetime of service in my human form as Owen Barnett.”

“Intriguing. I will take service. After all, I can wish for more money or power, but I have plenty.” Xanatos leaned back in his executive office chair, steepling his fingers to his chin. He remained confident and unfazed while seeing a white-haired pixie like man floating cross legged in the air before him. A creature of legend.

“And love?”

“Overrated. Lovers and madmen have such seething brains, such shaping fantasies. And with enough money, you can buy what or whoever you want. I am a pragmatist that way. ”

“Love cannot be bought or stolen; it can only be given away.” Puck's eyes narrowed, recognizing the quote.

“Everything is buyable. Now, let us find you an office. You do stand or sit in a chair occasionally?” Xanatos smiled.

Focusing on the light increasing across the stone turret Owen braced himself to the current events and purpose. ‘If I time this right, they will know but be powerless to do anything. No sense in scaring the local populace or risking them while Maza is in surgery for hours.’

Goliath faced away, talking to the clan on the lower parapet. “…a place to roost.”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news for you,” Owen stated. The sun continued rising, the direct light not yet touching them.

Goliath spun faster than his larger size would have indicated, spreading his wings for balance. “What is it? Speak quickly.”

Slightly intimidated in his human form by the sheer size and power of the creature he faced, Owen was succinct. “Your friend Elisa Maza has been shot. They are not sure if she will survive.”

Goliath’s roar of anger ended after a second as the sun’s rays hit them, triggering the stone sleep.

“Timed perfectly. Maza will survive. This I know. I stated they were not sure. Events must play out as required and there is the confirmation winged boy cares for her already. Etched in stone as it were with that fang display,” Owen smiled. A rare occurrence for his human form. “Tonight when you all awaken, I will be in my office. Working on the arrangements to buy back our own guns. The trickster in my relishes the thought of turning you lose on humans like Dracon. Oh the fun to see. And the mayhem that will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Demona once human by day would take time to change her name and learn new habits. The thought of her needing caffeine without having the safety net of stone sleep to rejuvenate seemed funny. * Updated 02/24/2021 to change ending. Updated 02/25/2021 for posting errors correction.


End file.
